This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application Serial Number 2001-324022, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molded articles (moldings) that are designed to be disposed around window panels for a vehicle and to window panels, in which a molded article has been disposed thereon (hereinafter xe2x80x9cwindow panel unitsxe2x80x9d).
2. Description of the Related Art
A window panel for a vehicle is typically received within a shouldered window frame that is defined around a window opening formed in a body panel of the vehicle. Generally, in order to shield or cover a clearance between the periphery of the window panel and the window frame, a strip-like resin molded article is attached to the window panel along the periphery of the window panel. Examples of such window panels include a front windowpane (windshield) and a rear windowpane, and examples of the molded article include window moldings (e.g., a weather strip).
As shown in FIG. 9, a known window molding 110 for a vehicle includes a head portion 112, a leg portion 121, an engagement portion 122 and an elastic lip portion 130, which portions are integrally molded. The window molding 110 is adapted to closely receive the peripheral edge of a window panel 107 between the head portion 112 and the engagement portion 122 in order to securely attach the molding 110 to the window panel 107.
However, because the head portion 112 of such window molding 110 has an inherent height or thickness H, the head portion 112 projects from an outer surface 107c of the window panel 107 over the height H. Consequently, a step is formed between the window panel outer surface 107c and the window molding 110. Therefore, the window molding 110 was not designed so that an upper or ornamental surface 113 of the head portion 112 is flush with the window panel outer surface 107c. As a result, such window molding 110 cannot be used for vehicles that require excellent aerodynamic performance or other such characteristics.
As shown in FIG. 10, window molding 210 for a vehicle has been previously invented by the present inventor in order to reduce drawbacks of the known window molding shown in FIG. 9. The window molding 210 includes a head portion 212, a leg portion 221, an engagement portion 222 and an elastic lip portion 230, which portions are integrally molded. Unlike the window molding 110 shown in FIG. 9, the head portion 212 extends in the opposite direction with respect to the engagement portion 222.
In such window molding 210, the head portion 212 does not substantially extend over an outer surface 207c of a window panel 207. Therefor it is possible to design the window molding 210 such that an upper or ornamental surface 213 of the head portion 212 is substantially flush with the window panel outer surface 207c. 
However, the window molding 210 thus constructed cannot be reliably or securely attached to the window panel 207, because the head portion 212 does not contact the window panel outer surface 207c. As a result, a gap may be produced between the peripheral edge of the window panel 207 and the window molding 210, which gap is not desirable. Also, the window molding 210 thus constructed may possibly slip or fall off of the window panel 207 during use.
In addition, when the window molding 210 is attached to a corner or curved portion (not shown) of the window panel 207, the head portion 212 is bent or flexed along the curvature of the window panel corner portion. As a result, compressive stresses will be produced at a radial inner side of the head portion 212. While, tensile stresses will be produced at a radial outer side of the head portion 212. When these stresses are produced in the head portion 212, corresponding restoring forces for relieving such stresses may be applied to the head portion 212. As a result, the inner side of the head portion 212 may be outwardly bent or deformed (i.e., toward the exterior of the vehicle). On the other hand, the outer side of the head portion 212 may be inwardly bent or deformed (i.e., toward the interior (cabin) of the vehicle). Such deformation of the head portion 212 may spoil an attractive appearance of the window molding 210.
Further, in some applications, an ornamental film 216 may be provided on the upper surface 213 of the head portion 212 for decorative purposes. However, if the film 216 has less flexibility, the head portion 212 may significantly deform.
It is, accordingly, one object of the present invention to provide improved molded articles for use with a vehicle. It is another object of the present invention to provide improved window panel units that include a molded article disposed around a peripheral edge of a window panel for a vehicle.
For example, in one aspect of the present invention, molded articles for a vehicle are described that may be arranged and constructed to be received within a space or clearance defined between a window frame of a vehicle body panel and a peripheral edge of a window panel disposed therein. Representative molded articles may include a molding body arranged and constructed to partially contact the window panel when the molded article is received within the space. An elastic lip preferably extends from the molding body and is arranged and constructed to partially and elastically contact the window frame. In this case, the elastic lip will elastically deform when the molded article is received within the space. Further, a connecting strip may extend between the elastic lip and the molding body. The connecting strip is preferably arranged and constructed to apply a force to a portion of the molding body when the elastic lip is elastically deformed.
Molded articles according to the present invention can be reliably secured within the space, because the connecting strip presses the molding body against the window panel when the molded article is disposed within the space or clearance between the vehicle body and the peripheral edge of the window panel. In addition, the molding body can be effectively prevented from undesirably deforming at the corners of the window panel, because the molding body may preferably forcibly supported by the connecting strip. Therefore, the present molded articles maintain an attractive appearance when disposed in the vehicle.
Other objects, features and advantage of the present invention will be readily understood after reading the following detailed description together with the accompanying drawings and the claims.